Hidden Village in the Weed
by SasukeChanDotCom
Summary: IMPROVED. Combined Chapters! Naruto's training is cut short when Sasuke walks by. They fight, burn plants and accidentally get high. A drug fic that isnt immature! Shounen ai and Hetero...sp?
1. Enter Naruto Enter Sasuke Enter Gaara

Author's note: Hello, welcome to the new and improved version of thy story.  
I rewrote/combined the chapters to make the story better... What was  
previously chapter one and two are now chapter one, what was previously  
chapter 3 and what would have been chapter four are now chapter two, and I  
shall type two more chapters and combine, and maybe more... maybe...  
~  
Warnings: Slight Shounen Ai, Slight Shoujo Ai, and accidently drug use...  
Disclaimer~ I own all of them, bwahahahahaha *runs from men in suits*  
~  
Chapter One ~ Enter Naruto; Enter Sasuke; Enter Gaara  
~  
"Come on, Spar with me!" A certain blond haired Kitsune whined. He was busy  
training until a certain raven haired boy came along.  
"No," came a cool and steady response. Naruto wasn't too happy about that.  
He blocked Sasuke from going anywhere.  
"And Why not?"  
"Because.." Sasuke responded. He glared at Naruto, who glared back.  
Naruto smirked.  
"Oh I see! The great Sasuke is afraid! Ha, always knew you were a coward!  
If I had a nickel for every coward as bad as you I'd have five cents"  
That statement caused the dark haired boy to rethink his decision.  
"Fine."  
Naruto smirked, his plan had worked. It made him kind of sad he had to say  
that just to get him spar with him but who cared, in the end he got what he  
wanted. The two boys started immediately, Naruto started things off with  
his Shadow Replication Technique. Three Narutos attacked Sasuke at once,  
who guarded them off gracefully. After a few minutes of guarding Sasuke  
switched to the offensive, and knocked the two clones into each other, who  
both disappeared in smoke. He then went for Naruto but missed as the blond  
tripped him. Sasuke landed on his arm, flipped up, and kicked a certain  
kitsune whom had been going for a hit.  
Naruto fell back, but copied Sasuke's fall breaker and bounced right back  
at him.  
He swung at Sasuke's face, but Sasuke managed to dodge the punch. He  
thrust his knee into the smaller boy's stomach, who rolled away and  
coughed. Immediately he jumped back up and kicked Sasuke, in the chest,  
which caused him to fall back onto the ground. They both stopped for a  
second to take a breath, but went right back at it.  
As the battle went on, they started to treat it more like a fight than a  
simple spar. Sasuke knocked Naruto so hard he landed a few feet away in a  
batch of strange smelling plants. Naruto blinked and stared at the plants,  
smelling an odd smell that enchanted him. Before Sasuke realized what he  
did he formed a seal and blew fire, igniting the plants Naruto laid on.  
Oops.  
That was the first thing that went through Sasuke's mind. The second thing  
was, what is that smell? The plants didn't stay on fire, but they burned.  
Naruto jumped up furious at his rival.  
"Sasuke you idiot! Baaaka! What where you thinking?"  
Smoke surrounded him, he inhaled it on accident, and felt the oddest  
sensation go through his body. Sasuke watched stunned, as Naruto stopped  
yelling and began to giggle. Why was the stupid blond standing there  
inhaling smoke. Why wasn't he moving? Was he suicidal?  
Naruto felt so funny he couldn't help but giggle... and laugh. He stumbled  
and choked on the smoke, coughing like there was no tomorrow. The smoke  
was so harsh, like nothing he had ever felt. He took a few steps back, a  
few forward, and a few to the side before he collapsed on a small patch of  
grass in the middle of the burning patch. He kept coughing and his eyes  
were watering. He couldn't form the words in his head to explain how weird  
he felt at the moment, even if it was just to himself. He guessed he was  
going to die, die in the middle of these burning plants inhaling too much  
smoke. He wanted to move desperately, but he couldn't muster the strength  
to. Oh well, he thought. At least his deathbed smelt good. Really good.  
Sasuke couldn't believe the stupidity of the kitsune. Was he trying to  
look strong by standing in the smoke? He was such an idiot. Or maybe he  
needed help. Through the thick smoke, Sasuke saw Naruto on the ground.  
Yes it seems He does need help, the boy thought.  
Naruto coughed and coughed, holding his chest in agony. Wow it would suck  
to be in a burning house. Naruto knew a burning house didn't smell good  
when it burned... like these plants did. He felt so weird and lightheaded.  
It was the funniest thing in the world. He felt himself be lifted and he  
took a big gulp of oxygen. How the hell? He thought, as he opened his  
bright blue eyes. His vision was blurred, but when it cleared he started  
strait up at Sasuke.  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took in the scene.  
Sasuke must have jumped in the smoke to save him, and now was holding him  
like a bride. Naruto blushed when he thought this, and remained silent.  
"Your eyes are glossy... and drooped... Like Kakashi-sensei's," Sasuke  
continued, "Are you okay?" Naruto stared, wondering why his rival was  
concerned about him. Very good Question... Why is he? Naruto thought.  
Sasuke stared at Naruto confused. For once the blond wasn't being loud and  
obnoxious, instead he was quiet. This frightened Sasuke, whose mind began  
to race. Maybe Naruto is going to die, because of the smoke, because he  
was there in the smoke for much to long... And it was all Sasuke's fault.  
I should have ignored him, the panicked boy thought; I should have just  
forgotten what Naruto said! Or at least I should have realized we were  
training and not light the plants on fire... It was an accident!  
Sasuke kept his calm face, even if he was panicking like never before. Did  
he kill the kitsune? It that why Naruto was being so damn quiet?! Naruto  
grinned.  
"Oi, Sasuke-kun.."  
Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. That's what Sakura and those other girls who  
always swooned over him called him, why the hell did Naruto start calling  
him that... When did he ever start?!  
"What's a nice guy like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke stared in horror, and dropped Naruto. The smoke seemed to have  
affected the blond more than he originally thought. Naruto hit the ground  
lightly. "Hey! Whats wrong Sasuke? Had to make me feel the same fall you  
did?"  
Sasuke stared confused.  
"The fall from heaven!" Naruto explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the  
pickup line, but then realized that is WAS a pickup line, and gulped  
nervously.  
"Um, Naruto?" He asked, Naruto looked at him with his droopy, glossy eyes.  
"Yeh?"  
Sasuke bent over and felt Naruto's forehead.  
"Sasuke... I feel funny..." the blond randomly said, He began to giggle  
again. Sasuke stared at him, in his eyes. Maybe this was Sakura  
transformed into Naruto, Like Naruto had once transformed into him to talk  
to Sakura. Or maybe it was just a replication, and the real Naruto was  
waiting for him to do something like kiss him so he could laugh and  
blackmail him.  
Sasuke stopped, wondering why he thought kiss. His thoughts were swept  
away, however, when he took a breath of smoke and coughed. He suddenly  
felt very light headed. He stared at Naruto, whom stared back. The blond  
boy grinned. Sasuke grinned back.  
"Ramen?"  
That was the only thing to come out of the kitsune's mouth, but Sasuke  
understood completely.  
"Sounds great."  
~  
The two boys stared down at their ramen bowls hungrily. Naruto drooled.  
"Sasuke, I never knew you liked ramen," Naruto pointed out as Sasuke began  
to eat.  
"I don't," he explained. "But now I do."  
Naruto grinned at his rival and turned to his own bowl. However, right  
before he had a chance to eat anything, someone knocked the bowl off the  
table.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" He laughed, and staggered away. Naruto looked down  
horrified at the spilled ramen.  
"No!!!! My ramen! My precious! Why?! Why Meeee?! It's not fair! My RAAAMEN"  
the blonde yelled dramatically, and fell to the floor. Sasuke looked at  
Naruto like he was drugged, which he was.  
"Ewe don't eat that. I'll buy you another bowl." he told the kitsune, who  
almost ate the spilled ramen. Naruto looked at the dark haired boy  
thankfully.  
~  
Gaara, poor unexpecting Gaara, wandered and wandered. He had no idea where  
he was, he moved to wherever his legs took him. I guess I'm at the village  
of leaf, he thought. He wandered in the forest, not paying attention to  
what he was doing. He came into a clearing and saw smoke, and a lot of it.  
Not paying attention, he accidentally inhaled the smoke, and a lot of it.  
Immediately he coughed, as he accidentally inhaled more, and felt very  
light headed. He staggered to the side, and started to laugh as he tripped  
and fell down in the middle of the smoke, unable to move.  
~  
"Remember. Remember." Naruto tried to say, but he was cut short when him  
and Sasuke fell over laughing. After finishing their ramen, they wandered  
off to take a walk through the village. Right now, they were talking,  
about something not even they knew. People stared as the two boys, as the  
rivals whom hate each other, walked down the street laughing together.  
People also stared for the fact that Sasuke was laughing.  
Both of them got up from the ground, and wandered some more. They finally  
ended up somewhere after an hour, back in the forest. Naruto and Sasuke  
stopped when they heard coughing. They both came into a very familiar  
clearing, still filled with smoke, if not more. The coughing was coming  
from the middle of the smoke. The two boys looked at each other.  
"Oi, Naruto. Your turn," Sasuke said, pointing into the smoke where someone  
obviously was having trouble just as Naruto was earlier. Naruto nodded and  
ran into the smoke.  
~  
Gaara coughed, and coughed and coughed. He felt the smoke fill his lungs  
as he gasped for air, which he was denied of. The boy was on his knees,  
holding himself in agony hoping he would just hurry up and die. For a  
moment he thought he did die.  
"Gaara?" asked a voice. Gaara opened his eyes slowly. His eyes were  
blurry from tearing, because of the smoke. Gaara realized he was breathing  
oxygen for the first time in the last three minutes. Gaara still had that  
sensation in his body. He felt so tired. He felt so. weird.  
"Naruto?" Gaara asked the voice, recognizing it. When Gaara could finally  
see, He gazed at Naruto, into his bright blue eyes.  
"Gaara, what in the fruit are you doing here?" the kitsune asked. Gaara  
still stared. He raised himself closer to Naruto, still staring directly  
into his eyes.  
"Umm. Gaara? What are you doi-" he started but was cut off by Gaara firmly  
placing his lips against the blonde's. 


	2. Enter Hinata Enter Sakura Enter Ino

Author's note: Hmmm.... I dunno @_@  
~  
Warnings: Slight Shounen Ai, Slight Shoujo Ai, and humorous druguse...  
~  
Disclaimer: Not mine... If it was, the name of the village would be Hidden  
Village in the weed and Gaara would be the main character... because Gaara is  
kick*bbbbbbbbeeeeeeep*  
~  
Chapter two ~ Enter Hinata; Enter Sakura; Enter Ino  
~  
Naruto widened his eyes when Gaara oh so boldly kissed him. Gaara pushed  
Naruto onto the ground and held his arms so he couldn't move. Sasuke's jaw  
dropped, and his eyes burrrrrned with jealousy.  
Coughing could be heard from not that far, and a figure stumbled out of  
smoke.  
"Oh no! Naruto-kuuuun!" sobbed the newcomer. Sasuke turned and saw Hinata,  
with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.... glossy... droopy puppy dog eyes...  
Gaara got off of Naruto and looked up, blood dripping from his lip.  
Hinata looked at Gaara furiously, which made the girl resemble Neji rather  
than sweet innocent soft-spoken Hinata. She grabbed Gaara by his collar and  
dragged him into the forest. Sasuke and Naruto stared, as Gaara screamed  
for help like an idiot.  
"Haha..." Sasuke chuckled, as Naruto thought to himself that Hinata had to  
be the weirdest person on.... whatever planet they were on.... I would love  
to say earth but the back of Naruto volume 1 says it's a different world...  
"How come he was bleeding?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the blonde's  
thoughts.  
"I bit him..."  
"Why?"  
Silence...  
"I forgot..."  
~  
Sakura adjusted her Hitai-Ate Leaf headband as she stared in the mirror.  
"Today's Goal... To be the first girl to kiss Sasuke!" She cried to no one  
in particular. She giggled. "Now Naruto can't possibly ruin my dream!" she  
cheered. Sakura walked over to the window.  
"However... That Ino Pig..." She made a face. The only person who could  
ruin her plan was 'that Ino pig'.  
Sakura left her house, and walked down the street. Where could Sasuke be?  
In the forest? Well that seems likely, she thought. She turned off the  
street and walked into the forest.  
Sakura walked happily, until she heard her rival talking. She jumped behind  
a tree and listened, as Ino spoke to her team.  
"Pleaaaaaaaaase, help me with my goal!" Ino cried. Shikamaru sighed but  
kept walking, and Chouji ignored her. Sakura wondered why Shikamaru and  
Chouji wouldn't help her when usually they did whatever she said, just to  
save from arguing.  
"Your so troublesome, No we do not want to help you kiss Sasuke," Shikamaru  
said in his usual tone of voice. Chouji pulled out a bag of chips.  
"I can give you two reasons I'm not helping, One, I'm hungry, and two, you  
goal has already been crushed by Naruto!"  
"But if you guys help me, I can be the first GIRL to kiss him!" Ino cried.  
Sakura felt a twitch. So Ino had the same plan! There was no way she was  
going to let that Ino pig win! Sakura dashed off to find Sasuke before Ino  
could.  
"Fine, I don't need you guys anyways! I'll come back with Sasuke, hand in  
hand!" Ino spat and stuck out her tounge. Then She took off in the same  
direction as Sakura.  
~  
Sasuke threw his hands in the air.  
"You forgot?! Wait... What were we talking about?"  
Naruto smiled slyly.  
"You were just telling me how much greater I am than you!" He explained.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"You must have fallen asleep somewhere between because I never said that,  
dobe."  
Naruto glared daggers.  
"Don't call me that!" He yelled.  
"Dobe," Sasuke whispered, loud enough for Naruto to hear.  
"That's it, SEXY NO JUTSU!"  
Sasuke stared at the naked blond in front of him, whom was blowing a kiss  
at him.  
"Dobe, did you actually think that would work on me?" he inquired. Naruto  
fumed.  
"Fine, then see if this works!"  
~  
Sakura and Ino met at a cliff.  
"I knew you'd be around, forehead girl!" Ino said when the two landed. "You  
came to ruin my plan, didn't you?"  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm destined to be with Sasuke, Ino Pig! Naruto may  
have been the first person to ever kiss Sasuke but I'll be the first girl!"  
"If you think so, but I don't!" Ino laughed, but before she could say  
anymore she noticed Sasuke and her jaw, along with Sakura's dropped to the  
floor. A blond girl was kissing Sasuke, and even worse, she was naked!  
Both girls fainted and landed with a loud thud.  
~  
Naruto got off of Sasuke, and grinned as he returned to his regular form.  
Sasuke stared for a minute surprised, then suddenly smirked. It was  
Naruto's turn to look surprised as Sasuke's hands flew into a deal and he  
mutter these words: "SEXY NO JUTSU! SASUKE VERSION!"  
With a poof Sasuke turned into a naked girl with long silky raven black  
hair, pale skin, gray almond shaped eyes, and a seductive pose.  
Naruto stared with awe and jealousy. For one, The Uchiha boy turned girl  
looked beautiful. But then again, Sexy no Jutsu was Naruto's own technique,  
and now Sasuke's.  
However, despite the perfect transformation, Naruto's eyes did not wander  
over the body, but stuck to Sasuke's eyes. How pretty.  
Naruto's cheeks turned a bit pink as he refused to move his eyes. Refuse to  
move his eyes that was, until he heard a familiar person to his left.  
"Wow Naruto, I never thought you have it in you!" Gaara said with a laugh.  
Hinata blushed, and she nibbled on a chip she pulled out of the bag she  
held.  
Naruto shook his head impatiently, defending himself from the accusing.  
"No! You have it all wrong, this is that bastard Sasuke, stealing my move!"  
Naruto shouted, obviously pissed. Sasuke being 'that bastard' he was,  
walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Naruto-kun, Please don't lie... why must you deny us? Don't you love me?"  
Sasuke asked, hugging him as if they really were lovers. Naruto glared at  
Sasuke.  
"Stop it! Turn back to your regular self, jackass!"  
Hinata looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I should leave," she said quietly. She tried to sneak off  
before Gaara snatched her arm.  
"Wait," Gaara whispered, grinning like a crazy man on drugs.... Because  
that's what he is! Hinata gasped and muttered a quick "I'm sorry" and stood  
next to Gaara again. Naruto hit Sasuke on the head, which forced him to  
poof back to his original self. Hinata couldn't help but sigh with relief.  
So Naruto-kun wasn't doing anything after all.  
Hinata stared out into the scene, her eyes getting blurry. She wondered  
why. Little did she know, when you get high and eat, you feel only tired.  
And training for a few days strait didn't make her anymore awake. She  
yawned and watched the three bodies slowly disappear from sight as the  
ground rushed up to meet her. That is, would have met her if Gaara hadn't  
caught her.  
Gaara threw Hinata over his shoulder, and watched Naruto and Sasuke argue.  
After a few minutes, he got bored of that so he started off to find  
Hinata's house so he could drop her off; only he went in the wrong  
direction because he had no idea where she lived.  
~  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she slowly regained conscience. Immediately  
she stared coughing, and rolled over to get on her knees, but ended up  
rolling on a coughing Ino.  
"Ino-chan," she coughed.  
Ino looked up at the girl she once knew to be her best friend. But then  
that vision of the little girl returned to the Sakura she knew now.  
"I always said I'd never lose to you, I guess I didn't lose to you, but to  
someone else..."  
"I don't even know why I said I'd never lose to you, I only did that to get  
on your nerves I guess... I don't even think I love Sasuke-kun."  
The two rivals stared at each other, forgetting the fact they weren't  
breathing oxygen. It was silent, minus an occasional cough between the two.  
"Baka."  
They grinned, got up, and fought their way together out of the smoke,  
obviously high.  
~  
Once again, Sasuke and Naruto forgot what they were doing. They just stared  
at each other... staring.... Staring.... Then grinning... smirking... laughing...  
burning the plants again... being fascinated by fire... and boosting their  
level of impairment. Laughter replaced by coughing, feeling like their mind  
was slipping away, hazy.... Tired... hungry... bored...  
"Lets spar!" the blonde shouted. Sasuke nodded in agreement and got into a  
stance. Naruto started off again with Kage Bushin no Jutsu and they began  
to fight. They didn't fight as well as they usually could, but being high  
strangely boosted their chakra sky-high. Because of that, Kage Bushin no  
Jutsu produced more clones than originally intended. It was okay though,  
his Taijutsu skills were lower so if balanced out well.  
Sasuke, however, started out with Sharingan. The chakra sent to his eyes  
was more than intended, giving him a major headache. Thanks to that, Naruto  
managed to punch Sasuke squarely in the face, and tackle him with a massive  
number of clones. Maybe, just maybe... Naruto could've won... that is if he  
hadn't tackled a log.  
~  
Gaara also had his own troubles. He wandered throughout town, hoping to  
find where Hinata lived.  
He walked over to a house, average sized with average lawn decorations and  
dead grass. When he knocked on the door, someone familiar answered the  
door. Shikamaru.  
"Hey," Gaara said. "Does this girl live with you?"  
Shikamaru stared at him... and shut the door. 


	3. Four lost Two fight

Disclaimer: My name is Kishimoto... or something... what was his name again? I  
wish his name was as easy to remember as Rumiko Takahashi or Yu watase!  
(author note at end now!)  
~  
Four Lost; Two fight  
~  
Sakura and Ino were still fighting their way out of the smoke. For some  
reason, the smoke got thicker and it was harder to get out. They both  
coughed and had to lean against each other to walk correctly...  
"Saaaakura!" Ino whined, "I think we're going in CIRCLES!"  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, which were burning from the smoke. She tried to  
look around, but she couldn't see anything past the blur of her eyes  
tearing.  
"Okay, it's your turn to find a way out so I can—WHOA!"  
The two of them fell off a cliff, and right out of the big cloud of smoke.  
"Good job, Sakura!" Our favorite blonde haired female shinobi cheered as  
she opened her eyes... glossy, red tinted, droopy eyes... but Sakura was on the  
ground with swirlies for eyes... kind of like Kenshin Himura would. Ino  
staggered over and picked her up with much difficulty.  
"ALL RIGHT! I'll take us out of here!" Ino shouted cheerfully, "Since you  
got us out of the smoke!" And with that, Ino skipped off merrily with  
Sakura's arm over her shoulder... only she didn't really skip because I'd  
imagine that would be hard...  
~  
Meanwhile, It took a few seconds for Naruto's mind to understand he tackled  
a stand-in, and not Sasuke. When it finally clicked, he spun around and  
dodged the Uchiha's attack. His hand snatched a hold of his ankle and  
pulled him down, as his other hand grabbed a kunai and held it to his neck.  
With a poof, the restrained boy turned into another chunk of wood and the  
real Sasuke came from above, with kunai in hand thrusting down into the  
smaller boy.  
Blood sprayed onto Sasuke... or at least it would have if he hadn't landed on  
the piece of wood he had used against Naruto. Suddenly it made sense...  
Naruto had used a doppelganger and made it disappear at the last second.  
"Haha!" shouted Naruto as he tackled Sasuke. Sasuke kicked upward into  
Naruto's stomach sending him up to meet a tree branch, which he met  
painfully and burst into a puff of smoke.  
"Another Doppelganger?!" he asked no one in particular. He suddenly felt  
something cold to his neck.  
"Checkmate," Naruto whispered close to Sasuke's ear, highly amused. Sasuke  
smirked.  
"I bet you don't even know what that means, dobe," he laughed. Naruto shook  
his head.  
"I played checkers all the time with Shikamaru," Naruto explained.  
"Chess," the Uchiha amended.  
"Right..."  
...  
"Hey Naruto"  
"What?"  
With a poof of smoke, Sasuke turned into a log and Naruto felt a kunai to  
his neck.  
"Checkmate," he said with an egotistical laugh. Naruto scowled.  
"Not for long!" He said with a grin, which left a look of confusion on  
Sasuke's face until Naruto slammed their heads together. Sasuke staggered  
away holding his bloody nose in utter pain while Naruto took advantage of  
the situation and attacked. With a swift kick he tripped Sasuke and kicked  
him square in the stomach, which sent the blonde tumbling in the other  
direction.  
Sasuke went flying, right in front of Kakashi whom was taking a walk and  
hit a tree a mile away. Kakashi stood confused for a moment, wondering if  
Sasuke really DID just fly past him or if it was his secret hobby's fault...  
and with a shrug he continued on his way to a certain patch of plants.  
Naruto laughed notoriously. He had beaten Sasuke!  
~  
Meanwhile again, Gaara had explored the wrong half of Konoha, and because  
of that STILL hadn't found were she lived. Many people had pointed to the  
other side of Konoha and told him she lived there, but it would be silly to  
walk all the way over there unless he had fully searched the current side  
he was on. If he didn't, he'd probably go to the same house twice because  
he wasn't keeping track of houses correctly. But if he covered all the  
houses on one half, then covered all the houses on the other, He wouldn't  
skip a house and wouldn't end up at another twice. It was good logic... to  
him at least.  
So off to the other side he went... and went from house to house, and they  
kept pointing towards her house, yet Gaara insisted on moving onto the next  
house. He didn't want to miss a single house!  
~  
Still carrying Sakura and walking happily, Ino found her self lost  
somewhere in the woods. But it was okay! She'd find her way out!  
Yessssssiry! Oh wait... She had seen that tree before... Déjà vu... scaaaarey...  
Hahaha... erm... so Ino smiled and waved at the tree.  
"Hello mister tree!" she shouted with glee, and skipped off again. She  
walked and walked until she saw the tree again.  
"Hey! I remember you!" she said with a niko niko... she giggled and skipped  
off yet again, dragging Sakura. A few minutes later she stopped again to  
take in her surroundings. The tree was there again.  
"Nice to see you again, Mister tree!" she greeted the tree, with the  
cheesiest happy niko face she could muster. She skipped off again, still  
looking for a way out. A few minutes later she approached a clearing again  
with the same tree.  
"AHH! The tree is stalking me!" she yelled, dropping Sakura off of her back  
and trying to run off... except she didn't have much luck and tripped. She  
sat up with a defeated look on her face.  
"Awwwwwww... I'll never get us out of here!" she cried. Looking around, she  
noticed someone walking towards her.  
"AH! MONSTER!" She screamed.  
"Thanks, I feel loved..." a sarcastic voice commented. He walked out of the  
shadows and stood in front of her.  
"SHIKAMARU!!!" she shouted with glee and hugged him. Shikamaru staggered,  
frightened with Ino's antics. He pushed her off.  
"Jeez!" he gasped, rubbing his thigh where Ino had huggled him. "Did you  
get into Asuma-sensei's stash or what?!"  
Ino stared up at him with confusion.  
"Hi!" she said, niko-ing again. Shikamaru sighed. What a troublesome girl.  
~  
Gaara had checked almost all of the houses on the second half... and he  
started to approach a giant mansion like Japanese house that had Hyuuga  
written all over it, If you know what I mean. He stood outside the door for  
five minutes.  
"Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello.  
Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hel-"  
"SHUT UP I'M RIGHT HERE!"  
Gaara stumbled over as Neji screamed at him.  
"Hello..." Gaara said, and grinned sheepishly as Neji glared at him with his  
super-evil-I'm-going-to-kill-you-Neji-glare-of-death. Gaara spun around to  
show that Hinata was sleeping over his back.  
"Does she live here?" He asked. Neji smiled. Now would be the perfect time  
to pull a prank as someone he knew would have advised.  
"Nope."  
Gaara stared.  
"But you guys are cousins right? I saw it at the Chuunin exam!" Gaara  
argued. Neji shook his head.  
"Uh uh, but I know where she lives!" he said, amusement and mischief  
written all over his face. Gaara sighed with relief.  
"Over there," Neji said as he pointed further away, to a giant house that  
had Uchiha written all over it... except not literally. Gaara smiled at Neji.  
"Thanks, I was really tired of walking around with her on my back, I had to  
ditch my peanut looking gourd just to carry her," he said, as he started  
off to the Uchiha manor waving bye to Neji. As soon as Neji knew he was far  
away enough, he busted out laughing in a very un-Neji like way and walked  
back to the training room. Hanabi greeted him looking at him as if he had  
inhaled a drug. But the truth is, he had gotten a contact buzz...  
~  
Sasuke felt great pain in his back. He rolled away from the cracked tree  
and into some leaves, and looked strait up at Naruto. Sasuke winced when he  
saw Naruto raise his hand a little but noticed Naruto was extending a hand  
for him.  
"Hey Sasuke, what were we doing?" the blonde asked. Sasuke opened his mouth  
to respond but then paused...  
"No clue..." he said confused beyond all possibility as he grabbed a hold of  
Naruto's hand and tried to pull himself up. Unfortunately, Naruto had  
forgotten he was supposed to be pulling Sasuke up, and when Sasuke pulled,  
he toppled right on top of the taller boy.  
"ITAI!" shouted Naruto. He spun his head around to yell at Sasuke but  
couldn't make a sound other than a whimper as he accidentally planted his  
lips right on the lips of the young Uchiha.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Author's note ~ Konnichiwa... I moved the author's note down here so you  
wouldn't have to search for where the story begins. I'm surprised, the last  
time I posted this fic, my email was overflowing with review notices... this  
time I barely got any... however, I asked purrfectly976 to check out this  
fic, and she did! ^_^ Thanks purrfectly976, your review made me so happy! I  
was worried after rereading the second chapter that I had rushed it, but  
when you said I wrote exceptionally well, I was jumping with joy (and I  
also had some ego boost!). Yeh, the OOCness was on purpose, because without  
it they wouldn't seem high...  
Oh and about the Sasuke's Sexy No Jutsu thingy, I haven't played the game  
yet, but I know all about that with Sasuke in the game, and I've seen the  
picture before, but I noticed something... Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's Sexy  
no Jutsu are all the same, pigtails... yet Konohamaru's was obviously  
different... so that's what I had in mind when I did that in the chapter...  
Well... I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed, even if it wasn't much:  
Dark Nemesis 7, Kari (yes, original, wasn't it? And thanks for the idea  
with Shikamaru, I used it because it helped to draw him into the story the  
way I needed him to be, because he has a role... however minor it may be...),  
and A guy (well... you weren't really the first, but the first to review the  
reposted version!)  
P.S. Forgive me if I use an adjective too many times... I'm too lazy to check  
to see if I did... 


	4. Good Night Part timers

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except my theory that marijuana has found it's  
way into Naruto. I also own the dvds that have the first 50 episodes of  
Naruto on it and the first three mangas released in English... but I still...  
don't own Naruto... *sigh*  
Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but deep down he knew he enjoyed Naruto  
being on top of him, kissing him. He heard Naruto whimper once, but he  
couldn't see Naruto's eyes because of a mixture of bangs, his headband and  
shadows covering them. He had no clue what Naruto's reaction was.  
After a minute of Naruto not reacting, Sasuke lifted his hand and pushed  
Naruto's head up, breaking the kiss so he could see Naruto's face.  
Naruto had fainted. Either that, or he was sleeping. Sasuke wouldn't have  
been surprised either way.  
"Dobe..." Sasuke whispered as he pushed Naruto off of him. He stood up and  
grabbed the younger boy's arm and put it over his shoulder. His back was in  
extreme pain from hitting the tree so hard, so carrying Naruto was harder  
than it should have been. With himself limping and dragging Naruto, Sasuke  
aimed to walk towards the village planning to drop Naruto off at his house.  
Then something hit him. Where DID Naruto live?  
~  
Shikamaru was frustrated. How come he had found Ino and Sakura? Why  
couldn't someone else? Why did he have a guilty conscience? Why couldn't he  
have just walked away without caring if the two girls were alone in the  
woods drugged up and all? How troublesome... why couldn't he just lay down  
and stare at the clouds all day?  
Shikamaru looked up at the sky. The clouds weren't there, just the stars.  
It was getting late. How troublesome...  
Shikamaru pushed Sakura into a more comfortable spot on his shoulder and  
pulled Ino's arm around his neck higher. He had to carry both the part-  
timing girls to their houses... but he had no clue where Sakura lived, and  
Ino lived too far away. Shikamaru sighed.  
How troublesome... Why not just bring them to his house?  
He wouldn't get in trouble for Ino being there, since their fathers were  
all in the same group. However, Sakura would probably cause some problems.  
Well... It was better than dropping them both at Ino's or something.  
He trudged off to his house, sighing to emphasis his boredom.  
~  
Gaara stood outside the Uchiha manor. He had been knocking for a good  
twenty minutes.  
Maybe... She was an orphan! He thought. Maybe she lived with no one and was  
all alone and ignored and hated by that Neji kid! Ah! Poor Hinata!!!!!  
Gaara broke the door and walked right in. He looked around for Hinata's  
bedroom, as he took in the entire house.  
He hadn't known the shy girl was so gothic!  
Gaara could barely see as he walked through the house. He finally found a  
room with a futon in it and put Hinata in the bed assuming that was her  
bedroom. Well, if it wasn't then whom the hell could it belong to?  
He walked around the room, looking at everything that was in it... which was...  
nothing... except some dark clothes and a picture frame.  
He picked up the picture frame and tried to look at the picture but he  
still couldn't see all that well. He could make out two figures in the  
picture, one obviously younger than the other. The hair of the younger  
person was spiky in the back, from what the sand Nin could tell. It was  
probably Hinata; for he remembered her hair was short and spiky in the  
back. The older person, however, he had no clue who they were. There were  
no distinct shapes in the figure.  
He put the picture back down and wandered back to the bed. He sat down,  
watching Hinata sleep. Eventually, sleep overcame him and he passed out  
right next to her.  
~  
Sasuke had carried Naruto quite far. He was closer to his house, but it had  
basically taken him all night. He imagined it had to be past twelve at  
night.  
Sasuke had never felt so tired in his life. He had never felt so hungry,  
and never felt so parched. He also had a pain in his back from hitting that  
tree like a bullet thanks to the dobe he carried over his shoulder. While  
thinking of his misery, he didn't realize he had come closer to his own  
house. Next thing he knew he was walking towards his front door.  
I don't remember breaking my door, Sasuke thought. He didn't really care  
though, as he walked into his house. Not even bothering to go to his room,  
he dropped Naruto off on his couch and lay down on the other couch.  
He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, listening to Naruto's light  
breathing.  
Sasuke remembered everything that had happened that day. Everything he  
could remember, that is...  
Sasuke sighed. He and Naruto fought... eventually so seriously he used a  
dangerous Ninjutsu. That's when those weird plants had lit on fire. Then  
they went for ramen and came back, only to find Gaara in the smoke.  
He winced when he remembered the moment Gaara had shared with Naruto. Damn  
sand Nin. He had been grateful when Hinata came along and pulled him off of  
Naruto. Then there was that Sexy no Jutsu thing... Sasuke smiled. Then him  
and Naruto had fought again, with Naruto as the victor... but Sasuke grinned  
again when he remembered what had happened AFTER he hit the tree.  
Sasuke fell asleep, dreaming of that last incident.  
~  
Ino woke up the next morning with an arm around her neck. She sighed,  
wondering who in all living hell would have their arm around her neck. She  
rolled over to see Sakura sleeping next to her.  
"Holy Crap!"  
"Crap is not holy unless it came from Kami's as--"  
"Shut up Shikamaru!!!!!"  
Shikamaru stopped when a pillow met him in the face. Ino was sitting up  
looking a bit panicky.  
"Good morning Ino, don't yell unless you want to wake up the other part  
timer..." Shikamaru told her, nodding towards Sakura, who still had her arm  
around Ino's waist.  
"Kakashi... sensei," muttered the pink haired Nin in her sleep as her grip  
tightened. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and busted out laughing.  
~  
Gaara woke up the next morning on the floor. That information took three  
seconds for Gaara to realize what was wrong with the picture.  
"I FELL ASLEEP!" He panicked. He searched the room immediately for dead  
bodies, and remembered he had taken Hinata to 'her' house. He panicked even  
more when he didn't see her, but instead a big lump under the covers.  
Gaara very warily reached for the covers. He pulled it back, afraid to see  
the Hyuuga girl dead. To his surprised, She was very much alive... very much  
awake.  
"Meep!" She cried. He smiled a very non-Gaara-like smile and hugged her.  
"YAY I DIDN'T KILL YOU!!!" He wailed.  
"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" She wailed back.  
He let go of her.  
"I won't kill you," he said. Hinata stared unbelieving. She smiled and  
laughed nervously.  
"Where am I?" she asked. He raised his non-existing brows.  
"Eh? That Neji kid said you lived here..."  
Hinata shook her head. She looked around the room and picked up the frame  
Gaara had been looking at the night before.  
"This is Sasuke's house," She said, looking at the picture of Sasuke and  
Itachi.  
"Oh... I thought Neji was lying... its okay though..." Gaara said shrugging. He  
was quite happy he didn't kill his companion.  
~  
Meanwhile, since everyone else was waking, Sasuke had woken up as well. He  
stared up at the ceiling for a moment... trying to remember what was going  
on...  
Sasuke started to sit up, when he felt a jolt of pain in his back and fell  
back down in pain. He thought and thought, trying to remember why his back  
hurt so much but he couldn't remember... all he could remember was his dream  
he had. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. His dream was all about him and a  
certain blonde haired Kitsune. Sasuke noted that the certain person was  
asleep next to him. Did he? Could he possibly have?  
No way...  
Sasuke continued to panic, as he realized only one thing could have made  
his back hurt as back as it did... his lower back of all places. He couldn't  
have imagined sleeping with his teammate... his MALE teammate!  
Naruto started to stir next to him. Sasuke barely sat up and he watched the  
kitsune wake up.  
"Hi Sasuke, your back okay?" he asked, noticing Sasuke awake next to him.  
Sasuke stared, concealing his horror. Naruto... was CASUAL about it!  
"Naruto... what happened?" He asked, hoping to god Naruto wouldn't confirm  
his horrors.  
"Yesterday, you hit a tree really hard during our fight... I think you hurt  
your back really back because you kept moaning in your sleep."  
With that statement, the young Uchiha blushed a light pink. Naruto, to his  
never-ending horrors, continued his story.  
"Then I heard you say my name... So I figured you felt lonely and I thought  
you might of wanted to wake up to someone close by you, so I slept on this  
couch," He said, making Sasuke blush five different shades of red as his  
dream came back to memory. How embarrassing... thank god Naruto was naive.  
Sasuke tried to get up again, but his back hurt even more. He fell off the  
couch, just as Gaara and Hinata came walking in. Sasuke hurriedly tried to  
covered his messy pants, but unlucky for him, Gaara had already seen.  
Immediately, the sand nin fell over laughing so hard it brought him to  
tears. Sasuke's face blushed, if possible, even darker.  
~  
~  
Author's note: Yay! Chapter done! I am happy... Now I can go and type chapter  
two of 'made of glass' without feeling guilty of not typing this chapter...  
Incase you're wondering, Made of glass hasn't been posted on  
Fanfiction.net... I typed up the first chapter and plan on typing the second  
before posting the first... After I am done typing the second and posting the  
first, I will type the fifth of this... then when I'm done with that I'll  
post the second of MoG then type the third... yes... I shall... anyways... I might  
not follow that pattern... but I'll try. Most likely I wont. Incase your  
wondering... made of glass is a nejinaru fic... because I have fell in love  
with that couple ever since I saw the fight between the two... *shrug* I'm  
just rambling... so I doubt anyone is reading this... *sigh*  
Anyways... I'd like to thank my reviewers:  
Angie-chan (yeh, I know what you mean... there are some fanfictions out there  
that are like... Drug fics and Drunk fics... but they aren't funny... they're  
just stupid and horribly written... mostly by people who have no clue what  
they're talking about... not that I'm high and mighty, but I have a reason  
for typing this fanfic... because I told someone that the 3rd Hokage didn't  
have tobacco in his pipe but they didn't believe me ;_;), Kira-sama (a lot  
less sober people than you'd think... but yes... a lot of 'wtf-ing' from some  
characters to come... *takes cookies happily* I love reviewing like that  
^_^), purrfectly976 (lmao... I liked the part with Neji a lot too... maybe cus  
I like neji a lot... and yeh... I couldn't stop thinking about Ryoga as I typed  
about Gaara and his adventures to find Hinata's house... you know, I know how  
Naruto and Sasuke feel... always forgetting what you're doin... Ashley says its  
because I only have 4 brain cells left ^_^), taru (thanks! I'm flattered),  
CrazyNarrator (Hi Ashley... or Jessica... well who cares about her... hi Ashley!  
Read the fic before you review! lol, we must go out and Ninja in the  
night!) 


End file.
